Murder Mystery Story Completely my own story
by RLHemming
Summary: This is one of the first stories I ever wrote, and it's basically about a series of murders, all performed same time, same place, same method, but the question is, who done it? Here you will be put into the shoes of the detective, as you frantically search for the culprit, but realize the horrible truth about what really happened. Enjoy!


_**Murder Mystery Story (Extended)**_

I stood opposite the fire alongside Dr. Green, who was slouched in the armchair, sipping his tea. He was quite young; possibly in his early twenties. He had messy brown hair, bright blue eyes and one very concerned face. I stared at the fire. The flames crackled and licked at the fire guard. 'Ever since I've stayed in this manor house, people have been getting killed. I'm a detective, though. I should be able to solve this.' I thought as I gazed up at the deer head that had been mounted up onto the wall. Its eyes seemed to stare back at me; one long, piercing-

"You know, we could be next." He said after an uncomfortable silence. I nodded. I seemed to pause for quite a while.

"It's weird, isn't it?" I tilted my head to the side and folded my arms.

"What is?" Dr. Green asked, his eyes following me as I paced the room.

"All these victims…they all die the same way, the same time. Odd…" I inspected the porcelain dolls sat on the floral chaise.

"There must be a serial killer, then." He suggested.

"Possibly."

"You'd think someone would've heard the screams, though, right?"

"True." I sat down in the armchair opposite Dr. Green. "I don't know about you, but I think it may have something to do with me." I said, concerned.

"No…that's impossible." He shook his head.

"Or is it? You see, ever since I've been here, people have been dying mysteriously." There was another awkward silence.

"But…" He was lost for words.

"Gather up everyone in this house. We must interrogate every single person, because now, everyone's a suspect."

The following evening was all interrogation. No such serial killer was found.

"If I am the killer, you must kill me-"

"I can't!"

"You must. I'm not going to die in jail. Killing me will probably save more people than you think."

"But we need to check that it is you, first."

_**Chapter 2**_

When I came to the hall for breakfast, there were more police gathered there.

"What's going on?" I asked Dr. Green.

"The killer has taken another victim." He said sorrowfully. A young woman with curly blonde hair ran over to me and cried into my shoulder. I patted her on the back to try to comfort her.

"There, there…" I said softly, hugging her tightly. Dr. Green raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you think we should take a look?" I mouthed so as the woman couldn't hear. Dr. Green nodded. I held the woman's shaking hand as I sat her down where I usually sit by the fire.

"Shall we?" I gestured to the stairs. I followed Dr. Green up the dark, mahogany staircase until we neared the bathroom.

"Brace yourself," He warned me, "It's not a pretty sight."

I slowly pushed the door. I closed my eyes and walked in. When I reopened my eyes, I came almost face to face with the body. From what I could see, there was no evidence of a violent murder. I curiously approached the body with Dr. Green close at my heels.

I crouched down; a young girl aged about seventeen or eighteen, sat slumped against the sink in a puddle of blood, her head facing the wall. I nervously turned her head to face me.

"Whoa! Sweet mother of Jesus!" I jumped back and almost fell in the bath. The head slid back and hit the sink with a muffled thump. Dr. Green shivered,

"What was it? What did you see, Sirius?"

"I just recommend you don't turn her head around, Doctor." I held up my hands and backed away from the body.

"Why? What's the matter?" He asked shaking his hands.

"Her jaw has been ripped off, her throat has been hacked at and pulled out, and she's got a nail gun in her hand with about ten nails embedded in her chest! Go look if you want details, but I'm going back downstairs!" I headed towards the doors.

"And one more thing," I added "I'm _so_ glad I didn't eat breakfast." I shot down the stairs so fast; I almost tripped over my own feet. Dr. Green followed after.

"There is no way on this earth I'm going back up there. Well, that is until the police get that body out. Go pester them." I pointed to the group of policemen. Dr. Green ran towards them and butted into their conversation. Almost immediately, they went towards the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later with the body. It was encased in a huge blue plastic bag with a zip down the middle. As soon as they put the body down, I was called over. Feeling a little jumpy, I undid the zip with shaking hands. It wasn't as bad as when she was in the bathroom, but it was still revolting.

_**Chapter 3**_

The following night, we decided on setting up a few cameras as we still couldn't find the murderer. I lay back in the bed thinking, 'I could be next. It's not impossible.' I wrapped myself up in my quilt, and slowly dozed off.

When I awoke in the morning, I looked down at my hands and feet; Blood! I shot out of bed yelling,

"Help I'm injured! Someone has attempted to kill me! There's blood all over me!" I ran down to the hall, quickly tying on my dressing gown. Dr Green made a bee line for me.

"There has been yet another killing!" He jumped about.

"I've got blood all over me!" I yelled holding up my hands. "Hold on…I've got blood all over me...You don't think-?" Dr. Green gaped.

"Check the cameras, pronto!" He shivered.

All the police and the doctors looked at the camera, but the look of horror was not as clear on their faces as it was on mine; because early in the morning, around two o' clock, a familiar figure rose out of bed and picked up the knife on the table. Only when the figure entered the attic, I saw the murderer's face… and instantly recognised it was my own.

"Is that even possible?" One of the policemen asked stunned.

"I never thought so…" another one mumbled.

"I don't get this!" I shook my head. "How can I kill people while I'm sleeping?!" I exchanged glances with Dr. Green.

"Please. Keep your promise and show you're a decent man." He looked at me horrified.

"But-!" I placed the gun in his hand.

"No buts. Just do it."

"I can't!" he looked as if he was going to cry.

"Just pull the bloody trigger!" I yelled. He placed the gun to my temples.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Chin up." I said. "You don't need to be sorry."

I closed my eyes as his finger closed over the trigger.


End file.
